


El ruego de un fata

by sara_f_black



Category: Kingkiller Chronicles - Patrick Rothfuss
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-27
Updated: 2013-05-27
Packaged: 2017-12-13 03:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/819267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sara_f_black/pseuds/sara_f_black
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ha escrito cientos de historias pero en ninguna aparece la mirada de ruego de un fata.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El ruego de un fata

**Author's Note:**

> Ubicado en el interludio "Cierta dulzura". 
> 
> "Bast le lanzó una mirada a Cronista, pero esa vez no había fuego en ella. Ni ira. Ni rabia, ni afán de dominio. Bast tenía una mirada desesperada, suplicante".

Kvothe dice que los Edena Ruh conocen todas las historias del mundo. Devan conoce muchas, pero no puede decir que todas. Quizá por eso se le escapa aquello.

Él es el Cronista. Ha escrito cientos de historias pero en ninguna aparece la mirada de ruego de un fata.

Lo descoloca. Hasta ahora ha pensado que Kvothe es el que necesita contención y ayuda, o eso le dio a entender el chico la noche anterior.

Chico, piensa con ironía. Es fácil olvidar que el joven allí es el posadero y no su ayudante.

De repente, después de un exabrupto que le ha horrorizado, lo mira de esa manera. Desecha a un lado los reproches que acaba de hacerle y le ruega.

“Ayúdame. Dime que me equivoco. Dile que me equivoco.

Sálvanos.”

Es poco lo que puede ofrecer. Tiene miedo de avivar su furia.

Tiene miedo de su propio deseo de darle consuelo. Al fata. No al posadero.

Da una respuesta torpe. Una esperanza que no tiene raíz de la cual asirse.

_-Si todavía estás aquí significa que no ha terminado. Si todavía sigues vivo, no es una tragedia._

Bast asiente con fervor pero a Kvothe aquello no le ha dicho nada.

Sabe que Bast tampoco lo ha creído. El fata se aferra a lo que puede porque reavivar la fe de Kvothe es lo que más le importa, pero desde que ha oído lo del Cthaeh parece haber perdido la propia.

Esa idea es un sabor amargo en la boca del Cronista que no lo deja en el resto del día. Si Bast pierde la fe en poder ayudar a Kvothe no hay nada para lo que revivir aquella historia pueda servir más que para conocer la verdad sobre una leyenda acabada.

Está cansado, es tarde y debería dormir. Pero no puede hacerlo. En su mente está grabada a fuego la mirada de ruego del fata.

Es eso lo que hace al final que en lugar de irse a la cama, como debería, haga algo tan temerario como salir a buscarle por la ventana.

**Author's Note:**

> La frase destacada en cursiva es un diálogo del libro.


End file.
